Letting Go Doesn't Have To Take A Lifetime
by The Chosen Storyteller
Summary: When Nate left the Vault, he lost everything and could have given up then. Pure desperation kept him going, ultimately leading to being needed by an entire faction, unlikely group of friends and lover in MacCready. But even after just accepting what his life's become, Nora haunts his dreams. When it becomes stressful, MacCready will be there to comfort him best he can.


Welcome to my 1st Fallout story. It's probably not going to be the best since it's just something lighthearted for the sake of being lighthearted, but I do hope you give it a try anyhow. I can say with a straight face that I had a little fun writing certain parts, so I'm content even if you personally don't like the story. Because you should always write for yourself. And if the readers actually like the story, that's a bonus win.

Apologies if I can't get the Fallout world right. The first game in the series I ever played was 3. I don't know the Fallout world inside and out, tragically. I wouldn't be able to tell you what the official timeline is or how the technology after the bombs work. Most of what I do know comes from in-game explanations or the internet. But I'm a VERY casual person when it comes to lore, anyhow. I wouldn't bite off your arm if you corrected me. Actually, I'd prefer it if you could correct any mistake now or in the future.

Also, this story is slice of life. If you don't like the idea of characters in an apocalyptic world taking a breather from mindless violence to just have a moment of feels, press the back button because you won't find anything you fancy here.

Sorry about the overly-long Note. If you're still interested in the story – go for it.

DISCLAIMER TIME – "I don't own Fallout because I don't own Fallout. Can you argue with that?"

* * *

 _ **Letting Go Doesn't Have To Take A Lifetime**_

 _ **( A Fallout fanfiction typed entirely by The Chosen Storyteller )**_

* * *

 _Nate didn't know how he got here, but the scenery around him became nothing more than a white void. He had that strange sick feeling welling in his chest just like first time he used the Memory Den's services. Like having to see his experience of Vault 111 again wasn't bad enough._

 _The main difference here was that despite being alone, he felt like a million eyes were all on him. He could see himself properly, and realized he was wearing the same clothes he usually wore when around a settlement resting or doing some work. A flannel shirt, trousers, and some leather additions on his limbs and chest. Dressing so casually did make him feel like he was unprepared for a fight. He didn't even have a weapon on him, so he definitely wasn't comfortable._

 _When Nate finally found a way to stand, suddenly a big outline of a door appeared in front of him. It opened to reveal colorful scenery of Sanctuary before the bombs. Just scenery, and the occasional average American citizen walking or driving by with no care in the world. Nate felt his chest ache looking at his old neighbors, and he would have looked away if his head would cooperate and move._

 _How could he ignore the inviting sight? Nate wondered if this was what possession felt like. Walking so heavy, each step draining his energy further. But he couldn't stop walking because his feet weren't his own at that point. This did feel like that experience in the Memory Den...kind of. He still couldn't find the right word._

 _In a flash of bright colors, Nate entered pre-war Sanctuary Hills. Now he had control of himself again, eager to explore this place. There was no threat of bombs or death. It was just ordinary people going about their lives, even with the thought of war in their heads they still refused to believe anything bad could ever happen._

 _Nate felt like he was high. Maybe he took in too much Jet, but now that he was here he felt so carefree and weightless as time itself crawled on. He walked on the side of the street, not able to keep a ridiculous smile off his face as he vaguely acknowledged the people giving their mandatory "hello" or "good day"._

 _Even though Nate picked up the pace running, nothing about his speed felt like it was changed. There was no wind in his face or pressure in his legs. He still felt like the world was in slow motion, and the speed of the passing people and cars leaving their yards didn't change whatsoever._

 _Nate knew where he was running too; he could almost hear the voice leading him there. When he closed his eyes and paid proper attention, Nora was speaking to him. It was wonderful to hear her voice again, but he couldn't catch the words. It was wonderful enough just hearing her speak._

 _The house was moving into his line of sight. Nate was still on his "high" though, eager to burst through the door and hold Nora in his arms not let her go. Feel her breathe. Know that clearly, whatever happened in that Vault was all some kind if misunderstanding that never happened. Codsworth and Nora would be in there sharing some of the work in taking care of Shaun, and it would be a wonderful sight._

 _Nate didn't feel any of the sweat on his brows, nor any fatigue. He began to ignore what looked like the exact same people passing him multiple times, and just went for his house still looking good with no debris in sight. The bombs never happened. That was all he had to tell himself._

 _As Nate approached the door, joy filled into him and his heartbeat jumped much more than he would have normally liked. But he couldn't help it. Now that he was here, Nora in his head was much easier to understand._

" _I've missed you so much, Nate."_

" _I hope you haven't forgotten how much you mean to me."_

" _Why don't you go on and open the door? It's almost time for dinner, but afterward we can cuddle on the couch and just enjoy a completely-normal evening together. No war, bombs, kidnapping, death, no we're all safe and sound."_

" _Vault 111 never happened."_

 _She kept going on endlessly, but that was still Nora talking to him. Nate wasn't exactly bothered by that. On the contrary, he interrupted her long enough to swing the door open wide-_

 _And watch his house turn into the exact same image of Vault 111._

 _Nate's high instantly ended, and he felt a cold sweat overcome him._

 _There was that damn room with everyone lined up in those pods, but Nora's was wide open displaying her lifeless body with the wedding ring still gleaming on her finger. Nate looked around to see everyone else most likely dead in their pods as well, and he didn't see any trace of the man he now knew as Kellogg around so there was way to confront him in this other world._

 _Nate looked behind him to see that pre-war Sanctuary Hills turned into the same white void, even beneath his feet. He slowly walked away, an ill feeling washing over him._

 _Nate felt like he was walking in place, never actually escaping the scene in front of him. If he had been boxed in, he clearly missed out on that knowledge._

 _All Nate knew was that he couldn't take hearing Nora's fond voice echo in his mind, completely clashing with the sight in front of him._

" _Why are you running away, Dear? Come inside and rest a while; you look like you need it."_

" _Don't even worry about Shaun tonight. He's been taken care of."_

" _Would you like a formal invitation?"_

" **WAKE UP** _!"_

 _That last one was a shock to Nate; causing him to stop listening to Nora. He couldn't place the voice's identity, but it sounded like a man. The man kept repeating his line though, a little more softer as if desperate to cut through all this weirdness._

 _Nate looked around in a panic for the source of the second voice, but he didn't have time because the void and the sight of the Vault exploded all around him for no sensible reason._

Nate's eyes flew open so suddenly, and he realized he was looking up at the garage of the Red Rocket Truck Stop. He gasped a few times, still reeling from any lingering sight of that pre-war Sanctuary and Vault scenery.

As Nate looked around, he noticed that his straw pillow and mattress were both much farther across the room against the garage door now. He then, somewhat hesitantly, turned his head to the other side to see MacCready on his mattress still in its original place. MacCready was on his hands and knees, looking over him with a grim expression on his face.

It was a familiar sight at this point. Ever since Nate took up MacCready on the offer to move his mattress into the garage with him, it seemed like they would share awkward nights trying to recover from Nate's chaotic sleep more than cuddling.

Nate did want to tell MacCready that he had some sleep issues ever since he started his journey across the Commonwealth and that the move triggered nothing unpleasant. But he never did. There never seemed to be a perfect moment to do so because he'd often see MacCready from the corner of his eye picking the crops in sync with whatever music blasted from the radio like he hadn't a care in the world, or was interrupted by MacCready pulling him aside to steal a good luck kiss behind their shelter before bullets started flying over their heads signaling another gunfight.

Suddenly, MacCready's intense breathing through his nose interrupted Nate's train of thought. That could only mean he wasn't deserting this topic without commenting on it, first.

"Nate, you really had me worried this time. I know what you're going to say: 'it was just a nightmare, don't worry about it. Hey, why don't I give you a back massage to repent?'" MacCready shifted to his side, leaning closer to Nate to be eye to eye. "The last twelve times in a row were flukes too, weren't they? There comes a time when massages aren't going to win a person over."

Nate kept his gaze on the floor, suddenly feeling like a scolded child. He didn't dare look back up even when he heard MacCready sigh through his nose and stand to walk away.

"If these nightmares keep happening like this, your health might be affected. I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want you to be walk over a hidden mine, or trip and fall into some water," MacCready rambled regardless of their companions in the very next room. "There's very little ways to say I'm worried, Nate. Don't make me come up with my own; I just want you to believe what I've said already."

"I've asked the doctor in Diamond City for advice. He says I'll be fine as long as I don't let the nightmares get to me; I have to stop thinking about what I see."

"That's incredibly helpful, but I think it'll take more than not thinking about it."

Nate groaned collapsed to the mattress on his back ungracefully. "Realistically, I shouldn't be thinking about it. I've ran all over the Commonwealth looking for Shaun; he should be the only thing that matters right now. Not shooting some feral ghouls' legs off for the settlers, not running around with Preston in the middle of the night dodging raiders from an ungodly distance away, not-"

"Slow down a little, Nate. Let's take it one step at a time."

Nate opened his eyes hesitantly, looking upside down at MacCready gathering some of the beverages left on the crafting bench. It was a wide selection of three entire drinks: water, Nuka Cola, and wine.

"The first step: luring you into a confession. I know you have some kind of allergy to honesty, and there's nothin' wrong with that once in a while. But you need to do it in moderation so some of the Commonwealth's more idealistic people don't shoot your head off."

"Come on, let's not pretend my lies never work. Because I told Piper you and I have been making love in here a lot more since you moved your mattress, I've been able to work on various crafting projects without her bursting in all the time."

"That's...the first time I'm hearing of this." Suddenly, MacCready hummed thoughtfully. There was the sound of a bottle smacking the bench before he spoke again. "Well, that would explain her giving me some strange expressions in the last week. I thought there was something off about my appearance all this time!"

"It doesn't have to be a lie."

A bottle suddenly smacked the bench powerfully by the sound of it. MacCready fumbled with his words before managing something coherent: "You're avoiding the subject! The **one** time I don't mind having a heartfelt discussion, you have to completely turn this around!"

Nate could practically feel the heat waves coming off him; it was extremely impressive. He didn't know if he was genuinely considering making that lie the truth, or if he really was trying to "flirt" his way out of a heartfelt discussion. In the Commonwealth, flirting basically meant asking if you wanted it in public or private...or at least that was what he had come to understand. Correct him if he was innocently wrong.

Finally, MacCready strolled back to the mattress with some actual composure. Other than his eyebrows connecting a lot when he met Nate's eyes he didn't actually look as scandalized or pissed as his tone would have led him to believe. MacCready found it in his heart to offer the second, thankfully still whole bottle of Nuka Cola he brought alongside his own.

Nate accepted the drink, trying to keep a very small and twitchy smile on his face. "We can't have any wine?"

"You're difficult enough to pull information from when you're sober. Besides, you can barely function in society when drunk."

Nate glanced at the bottle, sighing as loud and unnecessary as he could manage. It wasn't that much of a disappointment, but he was shocked to discover he actually believed he was wistful. Perhaps even nostalgic in a really bad way. Like looking down at this was taking him back in time.

" _Nate, we can't disappear from our own wedding. My parents would kill you, and set your grave on fire if they thought we were wasting the money they put into the food and drinks!"_

" _I know, but...we can deal with that when we get there. For now, I have a beautiful woman and a bottle of Nuka Cola I smuggled just for a moment like this."_

" _If you're trying to imply the wine in there isn't good-Fuck, I know it's terrible."_

" _Let's have our own toast, shall we?"_

" _You need to slow down, Nate! The last thing we need is getting_ **too** _intoxicated and dancing on top of the pastor's car!"_

" _Don't pretend you've never taken a risk like this before, Sweetie!"_

Nate hurriedly looked away from the bottle, before the words that were rushing through his head as clear as the day they were spoken were given imagery to follow up. He readjusted his eyes to MacCready, thankfully at the same time he decided to speak again.

"So, is there anything tearing you up inside? You know; soul-crushing secrets?"

Nate actually stopped to think, taking a swig of the Nuka Cola in the meantime. When his thirst was quenched, he replied in the most eloquent of ways. A completely casual flick of his hand.

"You know everything about me, MacCready. You know about my family, and that's all I've ever tried to keep a secret."

"For some reason, you waited ten days to tell me about you joining the Minutemen."

"Oh, does that really count-"

MacCready's exasperated cry filled the garage, giving off the aura of a broken man. "You didn't tell me until we traveled halfway across the Commonwealth being attacked by a bunch of Yao guai and radscorpicans every step we took! I thought you were just doing a job, but then you ran into that castle with Preston and only officially told me **seconds before that huge mirelurk queen made its appearance**!" By the end of it, the flashbacks must have been too much because MacCready took two big swigs of the cola.

Nate had been lying comfortably on his side, just watching with a blank expression. "I didn't think you'd approve of me joining them on the side. Plus you wouldn't have come if I told you the Minutemen's greatest threat was a random, over-sized mirelurk."

"Look, it's all up to you on who you want to join. Even **if** I hated the idea of you spreading some hope to the Commonwealth, I could sit back in this garage with you like I'm doing now. Along the way, I'd realize that you're still a...hmm...well I wouldn't call you **pleasant**." MacCready's face was actually starting to gain some color again when he stopped to take a swig of cola.

"I'm not an asshole?" Nate smiled 'hopefully' at the thought.

"Meh, I'm just thankful you're not a complete saint. You can help out those settlers all you want, but at least you know the benefits of bobby pins when your ammo's running low." With no warning, MacCready leaned closer to Nate, a free hand stroking his hair. "Don't expect compliments after you made me think about that fight at the castle."

Nate could see the ring on his finger gleam as it hit the light in the best way. He swallowed a lump in his throat, any kind of attempted joke shot dead before it could be finished in his head.

" _Aw, is this how we're going to spend our wedding night? Just looking at our wedding rings?"_

" _It's just... I want to say it feels like a dream, but it's better. This is real, and I've never felt more-"_

No. Nate fought through the shock, and blocked any remaining parts of that flashback out of his mind. He didn't need to be distracted. He wanted it to be on MacCready's finger. It was a nice feeling to see him wear it so much.

"...Maybe you don't have any secrets. Since I haven't heard you screaming about mirelurks in your sleep, that must mean you weren't as affected by that." MacCready sighed much louder than necessary, pulling away. "But don't think you can keep me in the dark. I want to help, if I can. For all you've done, you need someone to return the favor."

"They're only nightmares. The mirelurk queen was much more horrifying than that!" Nate hurriedly leaned over and grabbed his Pip-Boy, turning a knob and forcing himself to stare at the screen. "Oh, but look at how late it is. Aw crap, it's one in the morning. We need to get all the sleep we can for-"

"You don't think I'll understand your nightmare problem."

Nate didn't want to look, at least not with the sudden lowness in MacCready's tone. Considering he was previously reeling and feeling the horror from that castle fight all over again, it was definitely startling. They must have gone through a lot of emotions in such a short time.

Still, MacCready took his final swig of cola and rolled the bottle across the room perfectly into the corner. He didn't say anything else. The room was eerily quiet even when he lied back down on the mattress, his back facing Nate.

Nate's could see his expression reflected in the screen when he turned the Pip-Boy off. He didn't like the very apparent frown, and how he should have been at least slightly more honest and shown that to MacCready. He'd given him the wedding ring; they should be close enough to always be honest.

That was what marriage was supposed to be. Honestly, Nate didn't remember much from the wedding other than accidentally missing Nora's mouth in a rush of happiness in the "you may now kiss the bride" part, and of course getting wasted on cola in the parking lot. But the word "honesty" rang a bell.

Nate stared at MacCready's back for several seconds, hoping that he hadn't given up. There was no way he was giving him the cold shoulder now; MacCready wasn't like that. He couldn't go five minutes during the day without commenting on their current situation just to amuse himself and defuse some tension. Actually, create tension.

* * *

Piper crouched beside the cabinet, trying to squeeze her side against it in just the right position so she could have her ear at **the** spot in the wall that offered the best hearing. Since the truck stop was so small, she originally thought it would be difficult for keeping secrets. But unfortunately, unless she was in that area she couldn't hear what happened in the garage.

"You could always pull that flag aside, and peek through the side door window."

Piper's eyes widened, and she slammed her hand to her mouth to stop a shocked string of curses from escaping. No, she couldn't let herself be heard.

But when Piper turned around, her worst fear had come true: Preston was standing there fully awake, folding his arms across his chest like he caught a child misbehaving.

"I know this looks bad." Piper cleared her throat, and met Preston's eyes with attempted innocence. "Apparently, Nate wasn't telling the truth about having a sex life. But I heard him and MacCready talking, and it sounded like it was a serious topic."

"Nate wouldn't listen in on you if you were having a private discussion."

"That's...true..."

There was a quick moment of silence. And Piper brightened up, remembering one detail she had to voice – "That battle all three of you took part in at that castle came up. Who knows? Their conversation might change to a full-blown discussion about the Minutemen."

Only seconds later, Preston accidentally misplaced his composure on purpose and crouched next to Piper at the wall. He didn't say anything; he knew he'd feel bad about it later. It was eavesdropping, and nothing good would come out of it. Still, Piper knew what would make him forget about trying to shame her for natural curiosity.

* * *

"MacCready?" Nate crawled over to MacCready, halting just a small distance from his body to tap his shoulder blades a few times. "Come on, will you talk to me? Other than the topic of the nightmare, I'm fine with anything else."

"That's the problem." MacCready muttered into his arms. During a fleeting pause, he lifted his head and turned to Nate less than amused. "You seem to think you're the only person who has nightmares around here. Do you think I never see horrible things when I sleep? That was actually one thing I kept in the back of my mind when I asked to move in here."

"Even before you moved, I never saw you thrash or look troubled." Nate took his Nuka Cola at long last, taking a quick sip to stop him from saying anything else. Anything to not add in something completely offensive.

MacCready's glance toward the side door was enough to indicate he didn't want to continue. But there were no shadows of their companions listening in, nor did anyone burst in at the wrong time. He shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for his next words.

"When I sleep, sometimes I still see her death as I did the moment it happened. I don't know how I've never given any signs of that in my sleep, but I know I wake up drenched in sweat and I can't focus on the day's tasks."

Nate choked on his cola, and fought to keep it going down his throat. It hurt like hell, but he pressed on. That would have been a good time to assure MacCready he didn't have to dwell on the past anymore. But that would be too hypocritical to say; Nate aware of that at the very least.

"You've been honest about how you felt about me, so I wanted to do the same. I'd be kind of a... Well, I didn't want to ruin anything. I wanted this relationship to work out as long as it could before either of us died a horrible death. Though you seem eager to rush into a fight with creatures a thousand times bigger than you." MacCready sighed rather deeply, either frustrated or just relieved to have said that without smashing a bottle over his head.

Nate slammed the bottle down on its side, and it rolled someplace else. He didn't even know. But what he was aware of was MacCready sat up properly with him, and moved in close enough to kiss.

Nate felt some heat rush over his cheeks and neck pleasantly, he closed more of the distance and let his lips graze MacCready's cheek. "Have you already skipped ahead a few steps, or were was there any plan at all? You're starting to make me wonder, MacCready."

"All you need to ask yourself is if you believe I love you, and I want you to try to let go like me."

It wasn't like Nate couldn't feel MacCready's face erupt in heat either, and he wound up smiling to himself even in the midst of all his endless questions in his head over what was even happening.

"Also, I went horribly off track with the whole 'I love you' thing. Ahem... I think... You're a smart man when you really try; I'm sure you can figure out if I was ever going anywhere."

"That sounded like a compliment-"

"Still bitter about the fight with the mirelurk queen. You don't get anything tonight."

"Not even one kiss? Because of the confession, of course."

"Nate...what is it about you that makes me want to bash my head on the wall one minute, then take you on the offer the next?"

Nate opened his mouth, a reply already at the ready. But he closed it, tensing when a familiar voice chirped in his head.

" _Nate, I don't know whether to hit my head on the wall or hug you right now._ "

Nate opened his eyes before he saw the image of Nora. He found that resting his head on MacCready's shoulder was helping him relax more. Although his arms felt heavier than they should, Nate discovered it was easier than he thought to wrap them around MacCready's frame anyhow.

MacCready didn't protest or withdraw from the embrace, though he could have if he wanted. He relaxed into it very quickly like if he couldn't gather the nerve to go in for his lips, this was the next best thing.

* * *

Hancock stretched his arms high over his head, still trying to get some form of feeling in them after that **long** chem break in that terminal room. After the game Nate left inside started to look increasingly indecent thanks to the high, he knew it was time to give up.

But for now, he stopped in his tracks with the corners of his mouth twitching as he watched Preston and Piper huddle against the wall.

"It sounds like it's heating up. Piper, I really think we should stop listening."

"Ugh, that's just your conscious babbling nonsense. In the long run, Nate will thank us for caring about his personal problems."

"As screwed up as that sounds, it might work. But- Wait- Why am I letting you persuade me?"

"Aw, you just need to loosen up. See, that's what you get when you decide to let me into your life. I'll turn the world upside down, and secrets will pour from every corner – it's amazing. You don't even have to tell me."

There was a small period of silence as Preston cringed away from the wall, only to move close again like he was glued to it.

That's when Hancock made a horrible attempt at removing any trace of amusement from his face, and spoke. "I hope you two are getting enough pleasure. Let's hope that Nate doesn't leave the garage too soon."

The two eavesdroppers had to slam their hands to their mouths to muffle shouts, and they turned to look at Hancock with wide-expressions that would easily convey guilt.

"You're not going to try to look casual? Like you don't do this often?"

Preston's mouth opened and closed rapidly like he was in a battle over whether to explain himself or spontaneously burst into flame.

Piper folded her arms across her chest, pouting more than looking angry. "Don't act like you've never done this before."

"Do I even have to tell you about that flag-"

"Don't say it!" Piper shoved her palms against her ears as rough as she could. "It's more fun this way, and you know it!"

It could have been the result of coming back to Earth from the high, but Hancock decided it wouldn't be fun to shame them.

Because the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know who would make the first move in that garage. If it were Nate, then he was going to giving plenty of caps to some lucky settlers all across the Commonwealth.

Without even bothering to give himself some dignity about it, Hancock fell to his knees and squeezed in between Piper and Preston to the wall.

* * *

Being close to someone he cared about...just...that fact by itself made Nate feel a lot less on edge. He closed his eyes, focusing on what was now rather than before. Like, the world was in need of help but it wasn't like it couldn't recover when people still had the ability to show concern. Even if that concern was in small doses.

Nate wouldn't go as far as to think that his arms were meant to wrap around MacCready's body like that, but it did give him some sense of security. He felt like he could confess some of those "soul-crushing secrets"...if they existed.

There was one thing still on Nate's mind, begging to finally be spoken.

It was a problem always there, but he didn't know the right words for it.

Now that Nate was in this position, he inhaled deep and prepared himself to finally admit it. Before they both died from lack of sleep.

"MacCready, there's...something I haven't told you. I know it's going to sound ridiculous, but this does relate to the nightmares. So bear with me."

MacCready muttered some dreamy reply into his shoulder. Nate wasn't the only one losing a sense of reality.

Nate's hold on MacCready loosened, just slightly. "I hate wine."

* * *

"Fuck! I knew it all along!" Cait couldn't resist announcing, leaning her ear closer to the wall.

Piper, Preston, and Hancock jumped from the wall and turned to look at Cait with shock. Their similar cries of "I swear this is exactly what it looks like!" mingled in with each other to the point it was impossible to tell who said it first.

Cait was too busy grinning madly, barely able to contain the satisfaction of being correct after all. No one could tell her that just because she did a lot of chems, she couldn't still be in the know.

* * *

MacCready snapped out of his trance, it seemed. He held Nate away at an arm's length, confusion on his features. On the plus side: he didn't appear offended by his bold words.

Nate looked into MacCready's eyes with courage. God knows he wasn't brave, but maybe that was for the best.

Before questions could be asked, Nate lowered his gaze helpfully to MacCready's hand that had the finger adorning the ring on it. "The day I gave Nora that wedding ring, I realized I finally found someone who understood how terrible wine really was. We drank Nuka Cola in the parking lot of the church, getting a sugar high so intense that on our honeymoon we spent most of the time singing songs in the hotel lobby."

As he was led out of the dark with that background information, MacCready's expression only grew more baffled. Somehow, knowledge only set him back to the point he wondered if it wasn't too late to return to Nate's chest.

But MacCready didn't interrupt, and he certainly didn't question him. He sat there on his knees, giving Nate all the time he needed to reach a logical point.

"Well, you seem so comfortable around me lately. You don't keep mentioning your wife by name, and if you do have nightmares about her death then they're subtle to the point I never knew about it. But as for me: I still see Nora's finger inside that ring. I still hear her off-key singing she was never ashamed about. She's still there with me, and...I need to let her go."

Nate suddenly stopped, his breath getting trapped in his throat again. He had so many more things he wanted to say, but in that second he didn't know how the fuck to go about it. What could be done? He'd already worded it in the worst way, he thought.

No one was counting the time that passed during the following pause. It could have been anywhere from twenty seconds to a full minute. But that was a cliché thing to notice in itself.

Every confession needed some kind of big finish. The cherry on top, if you will. Nate could already see himself failing, but shoved the thought out of his mind as he cleared his throat.

"I can't make an eloquent speech."

Suddenly, MacCready's face brightened with understanding. "Don't worry about that, now."

Meanwhile, Nate's face brightened in the form of red exploding all over. "What I'm **attempting** to say is something close to: I keep seeing my old life in my sleep, then reality. On a deeper level, I know I need to get over the past. Because...for one thing, I have you on my side."

MacCready turned away at that point, his hands rubbing together fast enough to catch fire. Or electrocute someone unfortunate. But either way, it was obvious enough to Nate that he did need to "worry" because he disturbed MacCready on a high emotional level with his honesty.

Again, there was a cliché where no one knew how much time passed. It was enough for Nate to lie down on one of the mattresses, turning his back to MacCready so he didn't have to watch him have a mental breakdown.

When there seemed to be no hope left for this forsaken world, MacCready did it. It wasn't anything, you know, impressive of course. But what he did was remarkable in that he lied down at Nate's side, letting him feel his smile against the back of his neck.

"Now that you've finally told me, I think we can both sleep better tonight. I don't want to give too much away for you, but I feel like you'll wake up without seeing the past."

"Because I talked it out of my system?"

MacCready threw out his legs around Nate's, moving closer. "Talking seemed like the worst thing to do for me, but when I gave in and spilled everything to your face I actually felt better. But of course, I hadn't been through enough suffering. I had to realize that you were starting to mean more to me than some friend with a lot of caps to spare."

"You never told me about what that process was like." Saying it out loud really made Nate have a clear realization. Hey, anything to shove himself out of being a part of the main topic.

When MacCready noticed Nate open his eyes in wonder, he shook his head as dismissive as he could with the hope he'd see. "Why does that process matter now? I spent a lot of nights down on myself, saying it was wrong to even think about caring about anyone again. Like I was making a horrible mistake and I should feel like crap and so on so forth. But now I feel like things are going to change for the better as long as you're the one leading it."

"That's it? You think I'm where I need to be?" Nate had to turn his head at a precise, neck-snapping angle to see MacCready's face. But in his mind, it was worth it.

Any pain that Nate had to suffer through whether physical or mental was worth it as long as he could see the sight of MacCready letting loose with a smile. Nothing sinister or mocking. The kind of smile that Nate couldn't resist.

Nora did have a beautiful smile as well, though. Nate could easily bring to the front of his mind images of her waking up next to him, creating a sparkling light in the room just by one curve of her lips.

But there was some willpower left him in after all. Nate just kept his eyes open, focused on MacCready. It was time to move on, and let Nora rest in peace after an unnecessarily cruel death.

Nate reached out for MacCready's hand, catching him horribly off guard in the process, and gave some light squeezes.

"If I have to be leader helping people out with their personal problems and making the Commonwealth a vaguely decent place to live, I want you to be right there with me. It's not just because of your skills with a gun, by the way."

"I'll be right there with you, in that case." MacCready's shut slowly, preparing to finally get some rest for the night.

Nate loosened his hold on MacCready enough to flex his hand into a slightly better position so it wouldn't get crushed. He felt almost weightless now. Kind of like he really did need to tell someone about his nightmares, and if he was lucky then perhaps one day he would reach a point where rather than describing MacCready as more than a friend...he could describe him in proper terms. Serious terms, kind of like how one might describe Nora.

Lover had a nice ring to it, he thought. Of course, out here in the Commonwealth it seemed that drinking the same bottle of Nuka Cola as another meant you were as good as newlyweds getting too intimate in public. If he used that term, Nate could easily wind up with a lot of questions thrown in his face.

Maybe this was what he needed, however. He couldn't get over Nora overnight, nor would the nightmares suddenly stop. But for the time being, Nate was content to move in and give MacCready a lingering kiss on the lips.

Only one thought came to Nate's mind when he did it, and he could feel the smile on his lips actually start throbbing when he said afterward: "Thank you for not giving up on me."

His only reply was a sleepy mumble, and Nate couldn't make out a word.

It was the thought that counted. Neither of them were going to be given prizes for being the best speakers anytime soon, and that was fine.

* * *

A life of being a reporter could take a person to some interesting places, but Piper never thought she'd wind up in this position. Trapped slouched against the very same wall she'd been eavesdropping through. Preston was passed out on her shoulder, Hancock was on wine bottle three or ninety next to him, and Cait was passed out over everyone's laps.

Now that Piper was here, she didn't know if she was going to laugh or yell at the top of her lungs to get Codsworth's attention from his patrol with Strong. Of all the times Codsworth liked to randomly burst in asking if he could assist, this would be a damn suitable time.

"Sometimes, I wonder what would happen to either of them if they hadn't found each other."

Piper's eyebrows lifted and she turned her head the best she could toward Hancock. He wasn't looking at her, and instead his eyes were set ahead as he happily finished up bottle who-even-cares-now.

"The day before Nate and MacCready met in the Third Rail was the day I decided to get out of Goodneighbor for a while. Nate wanted to stop for a drink first, prepare himself for what kind of horrors awaited. That was when I realized what I was getting into."

"Apparently, Nate can't function in society when he's drunk." Piper's lips slowly curled, and she was shocked she was interested. Although mostly because she was making scenarios of drunk Nate in her head. "You have any highlights about that? It would help pass the time."

"It's worth a chuckle for a few minutes. But then...he leans across the table and touches faces with you, calling you 'Nora'." Hancock reached for bottle fuck-you'd-be-drunk-by-now, distracting himself when he caught sight of Piper's smile instantly breaking.

Piper dropped her head at that point, staring down at her lap. Or to be more specific: Cait's head on her lap. She could talk about serious things to a certain point, but now she wasn't sure it was okay anymore.

Hancock finished a swig, and slammed the bottle at his side noisily. "It's only the liquor that does it. We've had plenty of highs on the road after thinking too deep about the deserted buildings. But I don't remember Nora ever being mentioned. Every time we found liquor after that, I'd toss some Mentats or Jet his way instead."

Piper sighed and turned her head away uncomfortably. "At least you haven't had to feel like an ass when interviewing the guy about what happened in the Vault, or brushing him off when out on the road he asked if I ever felt bad for leaving my sister behind."

"I just know that it doesn't matter if we screw up from time to time. When I've been down on myself in hindsight because I didn't know about Nora, Nate went on to smile at me another day. I like his smile. Almost wish I was in MacCready's position because I'm sure he sees it every morning."

"I'm not sure if that's a confession, or you're just really drunk."

"It's a good thing I'm just as clueless. But right now, is it worth thinking about?" Hancock suddenly opened a new bottle, and leaned over hold it in front of Piper's lips. "Come morning, we'll forget this ever happened. You'll talk about Nate's sexy smile, I'll do the same, and we'll never have a moment like this again."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to wind up in this position. It's great knowing Nate will be on the road to recovering, but you...you're not really my type to share a drink with."

"You'll take whatever company you can get, won't you? It's not like Preston or Cait give ya much of a choice."

"We...won't speak of this again, okay?"

"It's not as though anyone back home wants to know about the time I seduced Diamond City's local rebel with just my face and some shit wine."

"Aw, just drink or suck face already." Cait suddenly mumbled sleepily. Despite saying it all into Piper's thigh, she was loud enough.

And with the clinks of some wine bottles, yet another night at the Red Rocket Truck Stop passed without any major catastrophe.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Believe it or not: this story was tough to write. At the beginning, I struggled with the thought that my portrayal of the SS being quick to change the mood would come off the wrong way. But I tried to stay true to the very first Fallout 4 file I made in which I intentionally have the SS swing between being a saint and rebel just for the fun of it. Make them come off as they're a loving parent in search of their son and they don't mind helping the Minutemen, but they're still human and can be swayed to do less heroic deeds if it means they get to their goal quicker and have enough caps for the weapons necessary to destroy anyone to come between them and having a family again.

As for my portrayal of everyone else, I feel like I failed massively. I really like Fallout 4's set of companions, which means the more I like a character the more likely I am to fail at writing them. I don't know if that's a common issue, but it's one I have and struggle with.

I know in recent times I try to sound a little more confident when I write, but the truth is that my fingers are shaking just typing this. I know I'm not the best writer, guys. I know there are better writers out there. I know that not everyone appreciates slice of life the way I do.

Whether you liked this story or not, I'm thankful you read it anyhow. You could have clicked away, but you stayed here to the very end just to listen to me embarrass myself with sappy words. Why don't I end this now before it gets worse-

The Chosen Storyteller is signing out, baby~ Remember to never leave your lover in the dark about your wine phobias, and we shall meet again in another of my stories if you actually think I'm worth something~


End file.
